Technical Field
This description generally relates to methods, systems, and devices for obtaining spectral transmissive measurements of media, for example to obtain color information that can be used for color management, such as for color-profile creation or color calibration.
Background
Backlit displays have become increasingly popular for displaying images, such as pictures and graphics, in a variety of different settings, for example retail displays, storefront signs, and tradeshow displays. In a typical backlit display, a light panel is used to illuminate a medium that is at least partially translucent or transparent, and on which an image has been printed. The light panel illuminates the medium from the back, such that light from the light panel passes through the image printed on the medium, thereby illuminating the image as seen by a viewer from the front of the medium. The illumination of a printed image using a backlit display can produce rich colors with especially clear dark tones and shadows, which are eye-catching and aesthetically pleasing.